Kingdom of Brodfeld
This nation contains SECRETS. These are not catalogued on the Wiki. Explore and discover them all! The Kingdom of Brodfeld is a young nation whose recent history is full of suffering. From the Great Famine of 995 to the present civil war against , griffons of Prywhen have endured much hardship. Some seek salvation from the King and the Gods that aid him while others hope for reforms that will turn the Kingdom into a constitutional monarchy, yet both fight together against the Red Menace that seeks to undo all that they hold dear. Only if they are victorious can they have any hope of seeing their country rise from the ashes like a golden Phoenix. Lore Prywhen, nestled east of the hold of the , has always been one of the more isolated realms of Griffonia. A land of forests, marshes and golden fields of wheat, barley, and oats, it remained divided between three Principalities of Brodfeld, Kivessin and Sydia for centuries. The nations never knew the prestige and power of some of their western neighbors and its griffons were content with their peaceful, simple lives. Then the arrived. Kaiser Grover I lead an army across the Creeper Mountains and subjugated the eastern griffons under his rule. But it did not take long for Prywhen to become autonomous, for its griffons were never high in the thoughts of the Imperial family. Only when Kihai de Kissau united the Principalities in 853 was the West alarmed, and even then the problem was quickly solved by Kihai's assassination seven years later which divided Prywhen once more. When the Empire collapsed in an orgy of revolution and bloodshed, Prywhen was affected only in the most minor of ways. Its griffons had never depended on the Empire for sustainability or defense in any real fashion. This independence allowed young Prince Kloseu de Kissau of Brodfeld to become the Domnitor (ruling prince) of Kivessin and Sydia in 965 and eventually the King of Brodfeld in 973. A new era began in Prywhen. Over the decades, old crops were replaced entirely with profitable rice and Brodfeld became the ricebasket of Griffonia, its landowners becoming rich from vast exports of food to urbanizing countries such as and . Yet the increased power of the greedy aristocracy meant that the situation of the peasants grew worse. Kloseu's act of abolishing serfdom stripped them of their protections and many were forced to sell their lands to nobles. It did not take long for new ideas such as Communism to slowly but surely leak their way to the common griffons of Brodfeld. The Great Famine in 995 was a disaster. Rice blight had arrived and because of monoculture its effects were devastating. Multiple harvests failed and most of the food that should have been in emergency stores had been sold abroad by crop speculators. A fifth of the population died. Years of turmoil and economic instability followed, only stopped by Kloseu signing the Emergency Constitution in 1001 which gave him dictatorial powers. Order was restored and the economy recovered, but it did not take long before everything took a turn for the worse. In 1003 an assassination attempt was made on Kloseu as he was spectating a military parade in Kivessin with his wife. He was merely wounded on his cheek, but the Queen perished in his arms. The assassin was shot and killed immediately. Soon afterwards Kloseu blamed the terrorist and communists in general for the attempt and began the Hunt. Hundreds of communists and socialists were arrested, but thousands more took up arms and resisted as Filip Redglad rallied commoners into open defiance of the King. Lines were drawn, shots exchanged, and Civil War began. The Royalist forces were pushed back into more loyal areas of the nation, whilst the Communists continued to press them. A war of Brother against Brother, blood has been spilled across the once tranquil land of Brodfeld. Families have been torn apart by differing loyalties, and what remains of hope is all too often only a dim light. Fields lay burnt and blackened even as famine looms over the nation as a whole. Now, after two years of gruesome warfare, the Communist dogs have prepared for what they hope is their final push. Those loyal to his majesty the King have determined to throw back the Red Tide and restore order to the shattered Kingdom by any means necessary. The time has come for the Royalists and all true to the throne to come together as one and save their homeland! Long Live the King! Long Live the House of de Kissau! Brodfeld shall prevail! Starting Situation Brodfeld starts at war with the , with 56k griffonpower on the field, but only has 33% of needed equipment. Winning the war is the first goal and must be done relatively urgently if famine is to be avoided. Brodfeld is outnumbered at start but can spawn additional divisions via foci and decisions. These are the key to victory. With cunning tactics and a brave heart you will preserve Kihai's dream, and stop those who would destroy it. A defensive tactic can also help you achieve victory, albeit at a much slower pace. You will most certainly deal with famine in that case, but victory should be the primary concern. It is to be noted that some civil war foci grant national spirits that will go away once the war ends, and that some can be taken during any war, not just the civil war. It might be beneficial to extend the war and complete as many of the tech boost focuses as possible while you can, but this means you take the risk of suffering from famine. Civil War mechanics Famine - '''The land of Prywhen is quickly running out of food - if the war drags on for too long, there is a small but an increasing chance a famine will start, which can worsen with time, providing large maluses. Famine can be slowed down by Tighten The Belt focus and by holding the capital. 'New Divisions -' Brodfeld can spawn 8 divisions from focuses, but the more you conscript the harsher penalties you get. In addition two decisions are available: Marsh Warbands and Operation: Boiled Rice. Both are especially beneficial as they spawn divisions behind enemy lines, and the latter increases the chance of GLA getting famine. 'Conscription -' Brodfeld has a terrible shortage of griffonpower. This can be fixed by taking the peasant conscription decisions. However, beware of conscripting too much or else the peasants will get angry and take out their pitchforks. 'Asking for aid -' There are 3 focuses about asking neighbouring nations for aid. These can give varying bonuses, their amount depending on how many agree to aid you. The bonuses include national spirits and griffonpower. In addition at the end of the line is Tank Quest, an epic adventure about securing a single tank which can single-clawedly destroy all communists. 'A Deep Plan -' This focus will ask Wingbardy for aid. If you manage to hold the port of Sydia for 60 days, a ship will arrive with 1.5k infantry equipment and you will instantly gain the basic equipment technology (meaning you should not bother researching it). If the port is lost you gain nothing. 'Situational Focuses -' These focuses can give either bonuses to defence and forts in Kivessin or they can give you bonuses to attack, depending on how much surrender progress you and GLA have. 'Request help from Bandits -' If you have more than 50% surrender progress, you can try calling Blackrock for aid. Note however that she is likely to refuse, and cannot be called if Bandits have decided to go down the non-fascist path. 'Civil War Effort -' With a hefty 100 pp, the player can reduce the production penalties for a few months. National Focus After the civil war is won and Freedom Isn't Free focus completed, three sections of the focus tree open up: Industry, military and political. Industry These focuses for the most part deal with Brodfeld's mass illiteracy, poverty, science base and society development. In addition, Fields of Gold ''removes the chance of having famine, and ''100 Ways To Make Bread removes famine if it has already struck. Some foci give additional resources, infrastructure, factories and economic national spirits. Note however than to reach highest levels of society development and science base you must complete foci in the political tree. Military Brodfeld has a rather unique military tree, with four mutually exclusive branches, two of which are for land and two for air. The land path gives a large research boost for tanks while greatly reducing research for airplanes and the air path does the opposite. One land branch gives various bonuses for artillery and heavy tanks while the other for anti-tank and medium tanks, one air branch gives bonuses for light aircraft and fighters while the other gives bonuses for heavy aircraft and bombers. Finally there is one short branch for the navy which gives various bonuses and shipyards. Politics Following the civil war, Brodfeld must first deal with the aftermath, reforming politics and economy while punishing those responsible for the war. Note that all foci can be taken no matter which path you choose to go down. Focusing on industry and the military give temporary bonuses that come with penalties, so it might be wise to take one, wait for the idea to expire, then take the other one. The most important focus in this section is A Humble Opinion. ''Agreeing with the Prince leads you down the left non-aligned path while ignoring him leads down the right fascist path. Non-Aligned The King will give power to the Senate. Elections will be held and the Prince's friend, Enrico Chivaldori, will be elected Prime Minister. ''Pardon the Democrats decision will be unlocked, which will reverse some of the negative effects from Exile the Democrats. Following this he has to choose which path to go down. Choosing the path gives a national spirit whose effects vary. Largo is the path of slow and peaceful recovery from the civil war. This path completely cripples your military, making you a Disarmed Nation (if you agree with the protesters' demands -- disagreeing with them gives you a severe penalty) with Civilian Economy and giving large penalties especially to conscription, but does give various bonuses to economy, stability and politics. At the end of this path is a very powerful focus, Alliance of Evi, which calls neighbouring nations into a faction. They are likely to accept and the invitation is sent even if they have radical ideologies (except for example fascist Blackrock). Adagio ''and ''Allegro ''both go down the middle path, though the two focuses themselves give different ideas. This is the moderate path that has penalties but also bonuses for both economy and military. In ''Decide Our Future you choose whether to go down the Path of Flowers or the Path of Steel. The national spirits they give are permanent. Presto is the semi-fascist path, giving penalties to economy and stability but also relatively large military bonuses such as factories and national spirits. Choosing to put communist POWs into labour camps gives an economic bonus while disagreeing gives a mild penalty. At the end of the tree is End The Raids focus which gives a wargoal on fascist Blackrock. After the selected path is done, End of a Thorny Path gives numerous bonuses as a reward and unlocks Open Borders decision that boosts your monthly population greatly. Following it is the Salmarkt Question ''where you must decide what to do about Salmarkt, a core state in foreign possession. You can choose to leave it be, demand it or outright seize it with force. The target nation can refuse the demand, giving you a wargoal and milder penalties than the option of instant war declaration. After Salmarkt is retaken, ''Brodfeld Reborn ''focus finishes the Non-Aligned path. Gained national spirits will for the most part be removed. Fascist The King will continue to amass more power and strengthen the military, giving various bonuses such as political power and griffonpower but also increasing popularity of fascism. With ''Reward The Golden Guard ''focus you will turn fascist. ''A Spark ''focus must be taken to progress further down the tree. Note however that it will give massive penalties, sapping your stability and damaging factories and infrastructure everywhere. It is best to be prepared for it. Afterwards you must choose whether to accept or refuse the King's Gambit. This unlocks one of the two branches. The path unlocked by accepting the gambit gives larger bonuses to military and resource production, but increases stability much less and comes with harsher penalties as well. Refusing the gambit gives milder bonuses but more stability and less penalties. By the time you finish the gambit focuses you will be deep in the negatives when it comes to political power, so if you want to use it you should do so before taking ''A Spark. After the gambit paths are completed, Operation: Horizons can be taken. While giving substantial bonuses it also unlocks decisions with the same name. These decisions give wargoals on neighbouring nations if they are communist or fascist. Otherwise you will ask them for a non-aggression pact. If they refuse you will gain a wargoal. Finally come six one week focuses giving numerous bonuses to military, resources and politics, followed by the grand finale: Carve A Future Through The Enemy, which gives wargoals on every single communist nation in the world. It's best to build a navy in preparation as some nations cannot be accessed otherwise. Politics Leader } | Non-Aligned Brodfeld Royalists | style="font-size:88%" |King Kloseu de Kissau is the first ruler of the Kingdom of Brodfeld. He became the Prince of Brodfeld in 963 ALB and was elected Domnitor (ruling prince) of Kivessin and Sydia in 965 ALB. In 973 ALB, when the Griffonian Empire was falling apart, Kloseu declared independence and claimed the title of King of Brodfeld. He was crowned in the Grand Temple of Eviliana in Kivessin by Prelate Denali.\n\nDuring his rule Brodfeld grew wealthier and became known as the ricebasket of Griffonia, yet blight caused the Great Famine in 995 ALB. After the economic crisis of the new millenium, Kloseu declared a state of emergency in 1001 ALB which granted him autocratic powers and cracked down on any disorder and dissent, restoring stability in Brodfeld.\n\nThe peace was brief, however, as in 1003 ALB an assassination attempt was made on him while he was spectating a military parade in Kivessin with his wife. He was merely wounded on his cheek, but his wife died in his arms. Afterwards he blamed communists and banned all communist organizations, yet members of PCP resisted arrest, formed the GLA and rebelled. The civil war began. | style="font-size:88%" |Anti-Communist |- style="vertical-align: top;" | | Harmony Partidul National Liberal | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | |- | |Non-Aligned Partidul National Privenean |Enrico Chivaldori is a son of a Wingbardian migrant and has lived in Sydia his whole life. He has had a passion for music his entire life and is a talented violin player. Over his life he has worked as a music teacher and a conductor before finally entering politics and joining PNL. He is a supporter of democracy and harmony and a close friend of Prince Tomado who shares his liberal ideals. He was among the thousands of griffons who Kloseu banished from the country for being supporters of dangerous ideas but the Prince convinced his father to pardon him. A calm, reasonable speaker, he managed to get elected Prime Minister (possibly with some help from his royal friend) and now leads the government of Brodfeld. |Compassionate Gentleman Democratic Sympathies |} National Spirits Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Laws Industry and Resources All values are after defeating GLA in the Civil War. *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Королевство Бродфилд Category:Countries